


Sharing.

by Yomidark



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Hmm, I don't know if this is a pairing anyone wanted to see, but here you go! Next one should be Yang, Schenkopp and his harem. I should also start to think a name for this series, any idea? :P





	Sharing.

"Good morning." Yang said bawling, walking into the living room. "I was surprised to find you out of the bed already."

"Oh, hello Commodore. Breakfast is almost ready." Julian smiled seeing the man, untying his apron and placing it on a nearby chair.

Yang sighed. "You really should stop with the ‘Commodore’ stuff, especially since we’ve started sleeping together."

Julian's cheeks immediately gained few shades of red. "T-that's- I mean-" He stopped, taking a deep breath. "Yang."

"Better." Yang smiled and, closing the distance between him and the boy, he dropped a quick kiss on the other’s lips. "Good morning, Julian."

They both sit to the table, slowly making their ways through the breakfast.

"Alex is visiting today." Yang said, stuffing his mouth with bread. His eyes carefully observed the other's reaction.

"Oh." A dry sound escaped Julian's lips. "...Should I leave? I can go to the library, so you can have the house to yourself."

Yang sighed with a smile. "Shouldn't you be jealous?"

But Julian just tilted his head. "I have no intention of getting between the two of you. I know how it works in the military, and I expect nothing less."

"Alright, alright." Yang almost giggled at the boy's obedience for the military code. "But you don't have to leave the house. You can stay. We'll be in my room." Then he stopped for a second, clicking his tongue. "Or you can come to watch."

"Really?" Julian reacted immediately, slamming his hands on the table. "I wouldn't mind, Commodore. I'm always trying to improve my technique, and I'm sure I can l learn many things from you and Sir Cazellnu."

"...That was a joke."

"...Oh." Julian's face went pale, then slowly started to gain few shades of red. “O-oh.”

"D-don't feel bad." Yang placed his hands in Julian’s, reassuring him. "...But…err...That doesn't sound like a bad idea. And I never had a threesome before so... What do you say, Julian?"

* * *

"How intrepid." Cazellnu chuckled. "A threesome at your age? Not even I."

"Don't bully the boy." Yang said.

"I'm not." Cazellnu smiled, his eyes openly appraising Julian. "I may have proposed it myself, if I didn't know of your guardian's protectiveness toward you, young man."

"Uhm...t-thank you?" Julian answered unsurely.

"Relax." Cazellnu’s hand reached for the boy's face, taking his chin between his fingers. "Do you mind?" he said, looking at Yang.

Yang shrugged.

"Uh…what?"  Julian looked at the other in confusion.  Then, he could feel the warmth of older man's lips on his owns.

Surprised, but not against it, his mouth opened, deepening the kiss and meeting the older man’s tongue.

"Your guardian taught you well." he whispered after drawing back, but still holding the boy's face, carefully and delicately caressing it.

"Hmm..." Julian lowered his gaze embarrassed.

Cazellnu chuckled. "I guess despite everything, you’re still pretty young. Well, no matter. Let's go to bed, all of us."

Their bodies pressed against each other, entangling their limps. Trapping Julian between them. Yang and Cazellnu’s expert mouths and fingers drew moans from the more delicate body.

"P-please, slow down." Julian cried in pleasure as both men sucked his nipples in tandem, his body shivering under their touch.

"No dice, kid." Cazellnu’s teeth carefully bit it, hard enough to draw a small pained moan from Julian, but not enough to cause pain.  His hand went lower, between the boy's legs, gripping his erection in hand. "Yang." He signaled the other. Yang nodded, and he mimicked the other man's action, but his hand went even lower, between the boy's tights, his fingers carefully teasing Julian's entrance.

"Yang! Sir!" Julian almost felt like screaming, being stimulated from all sides. And orgy of sensations spun in head.

"Alex, when we are in bed..." He smiled, sucking the boys' nipple, as his hand started to move, up and down, up and down, drawing vocal moans from the boy’s lips.

Yang, meanwhile, didn’t hesitate, his mouth taking him way lower. As the tip of his lips drew lines on the boys stomach he reached between the boy’s tights. His hands parted Julian’s tights, exposing the pink flesh of his ass.  Then, parting his ass-cheeks, he drew in, savoring the younger’s inside.

A dry uncontrolled moan escape Julian’s lips and his hips bucked forward in an unnatural stance, sudden semen spurting from his cock and covering his belly and _Cazellnu_ ’s hand.

“Tsk, looks like we exaggerated a bit.” Cazellnu clicked his tongue. He then brought the cum stained hand to his nose, smelling and licking it clean. “You taste rather good.”

“Th-thank you…” Julian answered politely before his position hit his head. “Sorry! I came so soon.”

“It’s fine. We definitely went overboard.” Yang said, raising himself and crawling up Julian’s body, meeting him face to face. “Should have slowed down a bit.”

“You are young. I’m sure you’ll be up again in a few minutes. At your age…” Cazellnu smiled, nostalgic.

“What do you want to do now?” Yang asked the boy, hugging his shoulder with his hands and leaning against him.

“We’ll let you pick.”

“I, uhm...” Julian bit his lower lips, pondering. “I’d like to see how Sir Alex makes love to you, Yang.”

Cazellnu raised an eyebrow. “Kinky. Hoping to steal some ideas?”

Julian looked away embarrassed, and Cazellnu knew he had nailed it.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m not judging.” He chuckled, capturing Julian’s lips once more to show his approval.  His hand pressed on the other man back, pressing him against Julian’s body under him. “Yang, stay like that between his legs.”

Cazellnu turned around, gripping something from his tossed jacket, then he moved to the border of the bed, behind Yang’s ass.  In this position, he could stare directly at Julian’s face. “Watch carefully, kid.”

Julian gulped.

One of his hands gripped Yang’s hips, bringing them to his level, while the gripped the substance he had taken from his uniform. Then, liquid fell on Yang’s ass, wetting his entrance.

Yang closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  Cazellnu’s cock pressed against his ass, poking the now wet entrance.

Slowly, his cock pressed in.

Yang’s eyes immediately opened and, as his lips, hoarse with pleasure. His body stiffed and Julian could feel his guardian’s skin shivering over his.

Cazellnu didn’t stop, pushing into Yang until he was buried too hilt.  Then, he released the man’s hips, catching his breath, enjoying the warm surrounding his cock.

“Y-Yang.” Julian said stupefied. He never saw the man lose control like that with him. Part of him was rejoicing that he was allowed to be close to the man in such intimate moment, while another part of himself began to feel inadequate.

Almost as if could read his mind, Yang’s hand started to caress his face. “I love you, Julian.”

“M-me too. You are my most important person.” Their lips drew together affectionately.

Cazellnu clicked his lips and moved, thrusting into the man.

Yang didn’t hesitate to comply, thrusting backward, meeting his movements. The slick sounds of their skins slapping together filled the room.

“—So good.” Yang moaned.

Julian watched, amazed as the face of the man he loved changed into a mask of pleasure.

“I-” Julian took a deep breath. “I want to be inside Yang too.” he finally admitted, hugging the man’s shoulders.

“What do you say, Yang? Want to do it?”

Yang raised his head, staring into the Julian’s eyes. His lips curled upward, a warm smile of approval for the younger.  “Help me stand up, Alex.”

Yang raised his upper body, separating himself from Julian and leaning back against the other man’s chest, who accepted him in his arms.

His cock still buried into Yang, they moved until Yang could comfortably spread his legs, exposing himself and the cock buried inside him to Julian.

Jualin’s body quivered, his breath excited.  He raised himself, crawling on all fours to the men inviting him. They waited for him, _Cazellnu’s cock buried midway in._

Julian pushed forward, his head and hands between Yang’s legs, to the point in which they were joined as one. His hand caressed the veiny erection, eliciting a soft moan of approval from Cazellnu.

Then his mouth pressed forward, placing his lips on the exact point in which they were joined as one.

“J-Julian.” That must have caught Yang by surprised, his body shivered, only holding together by Cazellnu’s strong hands.

“Greedy boy.” Cazellnu chuckled in approval, thrusting a bit into Yang. “He really wants it all.”

Julian’s mouth pressed itself more on the small opening left by the older man’s erection, slipping his tongue in, mirroring the movement Yang did many times for him.

“You really trained him well. I’m jealous.” he whispered to Yang’s ear. He could feel Julian’s tongue rubbing against his cock, making his way into Yang’s stuffed insides.

“Hmm…” A muffled moan escaped Yang’s lips as his body got filled more and more. He was being held together only by Cazellnu’s strong arms. “J-Julian.”

Never knew the boy he raised could be so lewd.

 “You won’t be able to satisfy him with that tongue.” Cazellnu spoke, bucking his hips upward, into Yang. “Put it him.”

Julian gulped. “W-with you?”

“He can take it. Right?” he asked the other man, his tongue licking his cheek.

“Y-Yeah. Put it in, my Julian.”

“A-alright.” Julian shivered, nervous but excited. “Where should I sit?”

“On the border of the mattress. You’ll stay like this and I’ll hold him from behind.”

Julian nodded and, taking a step behind, he sat. His cock was hard, harder than he had ever been, awakened and full of desire.

Holding Yang, Cazellnu took a step forward, placing him in Julian’s hips. His cock still sheathed inside. Yang gently leaned against Julian, placing his hand around his head.

“Julian.” he called his name, staring into his eyes.

“Yang…” he answered immediately, hugging the man back. Then, slowly, he pushed upward into the small space still left unfilled by the older man’s cock.

It was tight. Tighter than he ever expected. It was unbelievably hot, and Julian almost felt like coming there, in that very moment.

But he couldn’t. He wanted to be with the man longer. 

“It feels good.” he whispered meekly, almost ashamed.

“Yeah, me too.” A tired Yang replied, caressing his face. “You feel so good, Julian. You are doing well.”

“Hey, I’m still here.” Cazellnu grinned, thrusting his hips in. A sharp, sudden “Ah!” escaped the other two.

“S-sorry.” Julian replied embarrassed.

“I’m just teasing you. Come on, thrust in.” he said in another movement of hips, this time more slowly.  His cock rubbed against Yang’s insides and Julian’s cock, teasing both of them at the same time.

“… Right.” Julian nodded, making a serious face. His hands gripped his guardian’s hips, joining Cazellnu’s for a more solid grip. Then, he pushed upward.

Moist sounds filled the room, the sound of their dicks rubbing together in a tight embrace and precum.

“Ah, nice.” Cazellnu sang, pleased. “How are you doing, Yang?”

“It’s fine…” he replied, fatigued. “But… I don’t know much how long I’m going to last at this rate.”

“Uh-huh. Julian, what do you say we finish this? I know you’d love to take all the time in the world taking him apart for your first time…”

“N-no, it’s fine.” Julian shook his head. “I want to come too.”

Alright then. No stopping then. He grinned, pressing upward and starting to plunge energetically into the busy hole.

‘At least give me a head start!’ Julian wanted to say, but it was too late. Instead, he grinned, shoving himself into the man too.

“Ah! Julian! Alex!” Yang moaned in pleasure, his mouth seeking each of them for kissing.

Their thrusts were uncoordinated, their movements poor, but despite this, they worked and soon they found their rhythm, a messy, sweaty one, fueled by their desire for the man in the center.

“Yang, I’m- “

“It fine, Julian…” Yang moaned, smashing their lips together.

“I- ah…”  A deep moan and his hips bucked back and forth as he uncoordinatedly spilled himself into the man.

“Good boy.” Cazellnu sang in praise and grinded his teeth as he followed suit, spilling and mixing his seed deep into Yang.

 

* * *

Seconds passed, as they all caught their breath, their muscles tired and their skin covered with sweat.

“Can we all head toward the bed? I don’t think my legs will stand for much longer…” Cazellnu cracked, tired.

“Oh! Right.” Julian helped him as they all three fell onto the bed together. “Oh Yang!” Julian spoke suddenly, worried. “I forgot…did you, hmmm, I mean, we didn’t touch…”

“I’m fine, Julian.” Yang answered meekly, showing clear tiredness.

“Prostate orgasm is a powerful thing.” Cazellnu, who was holding himself better, spoke, pointing out at the sticky substance on Yang’s cock and body.

“R-right.” Julian looked, shy. Despite everything, he was really new to all of this.

“You were wonderful.” Yang complimented, reaching out to him with his hand. He took one of his hands into the other’s, entwining their fingers. Julian’s lips curled upward, a shy proud smile.

“Do you guys want to talk about this?” Yang asked, closing his eyes and enjoying the afterglow.

“About what?” Cazellnu. “You guys do what you do. We do ours. Maybe sometimes we get together again and teach Julian new tricks. What do you say, lover-boy?” He whisked to the younger.

“I think…that would be an incredible honor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I don't know if this is a pairing anyone wanted to see, but here you go! Next one should be Yang, Schenkopp and his harem. I should also start to think a name for this series, any idea? :P


End file.
